


The Most Precious Treasure

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Chrome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate retelling of chapter 138, Angst, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Flashback, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Pregnancy, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, one-sided Chrome/Ruri, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: The first breath after being de-petrified hurt. Senku had explained that the lungs never fully deflated while breathing, so when they lost all their air in the petrification process, refilling them for the first time was like trying to move a heavy rock by blowing into a cloth sack trapped underneath it.When Chrome's vision came back to him, the sight of his mate's worried face made him try to reach out even before the stone had cracked and sloughed off his arms."It worked, right? We won?" He stumbled forward as his legs were suddenly freed from the shell of rock.---Chrome and Senku secretly mated during Senku's heat just before their voyage to the treasure island. Now, after the defeat of Ibara, there's only recovery left.Oh, and telling Ruri that Chrome is the father of Senku's baby.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	The Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaborative roleplay between greatcloudninja and HikarinoHimeWriter as part of The Kingdom of Shipping's RP event. Cloud played Chrome and Hime played Senku. Hope you enjoy!

_"Senku... your heat starts soon, right? I was wondering... no, no, that's ten billion percent idiotic. Senku hates going into heat anyway, he gets kinda mopey about it whenever he has to lock himself away."_

_Chrome paced back and forth through the trees outside the Kingdom of Science. He'd long since cast off his signature headband from repeatedly running his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself about how to approach the Omega he so badly wanted._

_It had been a long two years—they'd had their ups and downs, but time had proven beyond the shadow of a doubt that there would never be anyone for Chrome's inner Alpha than the intelligent, fiery Omega. But now that he knew his heart, he was left with the next question—how in the world did he convince Senku to give him a chance?_

_He'd tried the traditional courting techniques of Ishigami Village, but every special rock or plant Chrome gave Senku was merely seen as another resource to be used toward the growth of the Kingdom of Science. Gifts of food were devoured without a second thought; and when he built something, old man Kaseki got the credit for it half the time._

_There was only one option left that Chrome could think of: confessing his feelings. But he wasn't a wordsmith like Gen; he couldn't say pretty things and make them sound good._

_All in all, he was a pretty piss-poor excuse for an Alpha._

_"Who am I kidding? Senku would never want to spend his heat with me," he mumbled._

_Senku missed the old world. Back then he still had a choice. All he needed was a pill, as small as a grain of rice, and he had complete control over his body's needs and wants. He didn't have to worry about his secondary gender or heats or alpha's forcing their bonds onto him. He was just Senku, a normal boy who liked technology and games and science, living a normal life._

_He didn't have any of that now. His normal life was gone together with two million years of humanity's creations. He didn't have time to think about himself, what he needed and wanted, between saving a sick Ruri, making sure the villagers would survive the winter and engaging in a war with Tsukasa. Even now, despite everyone calling it a break with winter coming and Ryuusui wanting to make winter games, he was worried about their travel across the ocean and all the what ifs? that came with it._

_Senku bit his lip, trying to calm himself down, yet nothing he did seemed to help with his growing anxiety. He was going to stay another week all alone, without anything to help with the pain, without the one person he wanted with him. But he knew there was nothing in the world capable of bringing him to Senku. Why would Chrome even want him, an omega who couldn't even build a proper nest, when he had Ruri right there and the priestess clearly liked him back?_

_Nothing. There was nothing._

_He gave up, leaving the upper room of the observatory they built for him and was reserved for his heats when the time came. It was almost a cruel irony, having his telescope so near him yet knowing he couldn't see the stars without risking his scent going out and bringing undesired alphas straight to him. But Senku had no choice. It was better than just staying out in the forest or with the villagers._

_Senku paused when his feet met the ground. Chrome was pacing around, partly hidden by the trees. Senku wouldn't be able to notice his presence if he didn't already look for it every day. He gulped, saying in the best mocking tone he could muster, "Trying to see what's under the trees? You'll make a hole that way."_

_Chrome jumped at the sound of a familiar voice—the wind was blowing Senku's scent away, so the Omega had been able to surprise him. "That's not what I'm doing," he replied. "I'm just... thinking about a science problem."_

_Chrome picked up his discarded headband, tying it around his head once more. "Maybe you could help. We have always struggled with keeping enough food over the winter. No matter how securely we store it, food goes bad or gets taken by animals and we end up not having enough for everyone to get through. Do you have any suggestions?"_

_Senku blinked at the answer. "Keeping the food cold avoids it going rotten. We used fridges and refrigerators like," he bit his lip, fighting back the pain the memory still brought him, "like the one we made to keep Tsukasa."_

_He sighed, crossing his arms. He could feel his scent getting a little stronger, but his mind was still clear. That was a good thing, right? It meant he wouldn't be forced inside just yet, that he could enjoy Chrome's company just a little more... "Why that all of a sudden, though?"_

_It was now or never. Chrome could smell Senku now; his scent was sweetening as his heat approached; if Chrome didn't say anything, he would miss his chance and probably lose out on any possible future with the beautiful, incredible Omega._

_"Ah... I guess I just wanted an excuse to talk to you more... before your heat." He paused awkwardly, then rushed out, "If you want some company I'd be honored to spend it with you!"_

_Senku's eyes widened, mouth hanging open as he processed the meaning of Chrome's words. Did he really...?_

_"And Ruri?" Senku hated how the girl's name was the first thing to fill his mind. But Ruri liked Chrome and Chrome spent years with the sole purpose of curing her. They had a story Senku wasn't part of. And that was something he couldn't compete with._

_"What about her?" Chrome asked—the confusion on his face was clear. Wait, did Senku—no, no, there was no way. He had divorced her, even before the village found out he was an Omega._

_But seeing the look on Senku's face made Chrome realize exactly why he had brought up the village priestess in the first place. "I'm sorry, let me explain. I realized a while back that Ruri is more like a sister to me. And unlike the spear brothers, I'm not interested in that sort of relationship." Chrome silently apologized to Kinrou and Ginrou for the gibe at their relationship._

_He continued, "There's only one Omega I'm interested in having a relationship with... and it certainly isn't Ruri."_

_Senku nodded slowly. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He wanted to hear those words for so long now. If only Chrome knew... "Okay," he answered in a small voice, "I want to... spend my heat with you, alpha."_

_Chrome's smile was wide and excited as he approached Senku and pulled him into a hug. "You're amazing... the most incredible Omega I've ever met," he murmured. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Do you need anything before your heat starts—food, blankets?"_

_Senku's cheeks turned red at the praise. His scent sweetened even more, showing just how pleased he was despite the embarrassment. He shook his head. "Just want you."_

_Chrome's face flushed equally as red at Senku's response. He had to swallow heavily at the way Senku's pheromones wafted around him, pulling him in like a siren's song. "You already have all of me," he replied softly. "I've been yours for a long time."_

_Senku's breath stuttered. He wanted Chrome so badly, have his hands all over him, his knot... Senku gulped, body shaking. "Nest... Need you..."_

_"Y-yeah... let's go..." The scent was making Chrome's head spin and his body thrum with a fire of its own. Was it possible that Senku's heat was triggering his rut...?_

_He didn't give himself time to think about it before his hands were on Senku's body possessively. He cupped the Omega's ass and heaved him up into the air. "Legs around me..."_

_Senku whined, doing as his alpha told him. He buried his face on Chrome's shoulder, taking in as much of his beloved's scent as he could._

_Chrome was stronger than he thought. He carried Senku with ease, steps filled with as much confidence as it was filled with urgency. Senku couldn't help the arousal rising inside of him at the thought that he was the cause of those feelings, of the scent that grew stronger and heavier around Senku. "Want you... Want you so much..."_

_"Fuck," Chrome groaned, using the swear word Gen had taught him as he caught the way Senku's pheromones were only growing stronger. "Gonna knot you good, Omega, gonna take care of you. I've wanted this so badly... want you to be mine, no one else's."_

_"I'm yours... Just yours." Senku closed his eyes, biting his lip to stop any embarrassing sound from coming out._

_One thing was to let them out in the comfort of his nest, knowing no one would care knowing he was in heat. Another completely different thing was to let anyone hear him here, in the middle of the clearing that became his little Kingdom, carried by his alpha._

_"Chrome," he whined, body going tense as warmth pooled on his stomach, "Please."_

_"It's okay, Senku. We're almost there. Hold on to me tight." It would be a little more difficult, but Chrome would be damned if he let a little thing like a ladder stop him from carrying his Omega to his nest._

_Once they made it up to the elevated hut, Chrome set Senku down before making sure to securely close the door. "Go get comfortable in your nest, love. I'll be right there and I'll take care of you."_

_Senku swallowed all words of complaint that threatened to come out. He didn't want to stay alone if it was for just a few minutes. But Chrome must have a reason for it, even if Senku couldn't really understand it with his mind in a heat-induced haze._

_He climbed up to the upper room, already closed off from the world. Senku didn't care anymore if his nest was wrong and not proper. Chrome would be here soon and everything would be right again. But Senku couldn't wait until then. His clothes were sticky and uncomfortable and he stripped off of them without a second thought. Slick already stained his thighs and his cock was half-hard. Senku shifted on his nest, slowly stroking himself until he was nothing but a shivering, moaning mess. He could only imagine, if he was like this with his hand alone, how he would be once Chrome came and took care of him as he promised._

_Senku couldn't wait for it..._

_Chrome just leaned against the door and breathed for a moment. He couldn't believe he was getting to do this—that Senku wanted him as much as he wanted the Omega. It was like a dream come true!_

_Pushing himself away from the wood, he hurried upstairs. He couldn't leave Senku waiting too long, not in his state. He could smell him, the scent getting stronger and heavier; it almost coated his tongue with its sweetness, better than honey and more overpowering._

_When he saw the lean, pale body spread out invitingly over the nest of furs and cushions, touching himself already, he groaned audibly. "You're going to be the death of me, Omega." His voice was low and rough, almost a growl around the saliva pooling in his mouth._

_He practically tore his own clothes off before he crawled over Senku and buried his face in his neck. "Smell so good..." He licked over the fragrant scent gland and groaned at the fresh, unfettered taste of Senku._

_"Alpha," Senku half-called, half-moaned. He wanted Chrome. Needed him. His body only grew hotter by the second and he was rutting back against his alpha before he could even think about it._

_He reached for Chrome's hand, pulling it so he had the alpha's fingers around his cock instead. "Please... Want you, want you so much..."_

_"Yes, good, love you Senku, want you too." Chrome's fingers tightened around Senku's cock to give him firm strokes. "So beautiful, my amazing Omega. Gonna take good care of you." His other hand slid down to start probing at his entrance, testing the area with gentle fingers._

_Senku rolled his hips, shivering under his alpha's ministrations. "Not... Not beautiful," he squirms. His face was red with pleasure and embarrassment. Compliments were things alphas gave to cute and lovely omegas. Senku was neither of them. He was brash and bossy and annoying. He knew that. Senku didn't see any need to hide it. And yet..._

_He wanted to hear more of those sweet words coming from Chrome,_ **_his_ ** _alpha. He wanted to be good to him, be the omega Chrome deserved to have... Senku could feel a trail of slick running down his thigh. "Fuck, Chrome, you're—" He didn't finish his sentence, interrupted by a long, rumbling moan._

_"Mm, you are, though. You're my stunning. Beautiful. Amazing. Genius Omega." Chrome punctuated each word with a kiss—to Senku's jaw, his cheek, his ear. "My perfect mate. All mine." He spread Senku's legs with his arms and settled between them to lick a wet stripe up the cleft of Senku's ass, tasting his slick._

_Senku couldn't hold back a squeal at the sudden feeling. It was good. So, so fucking good, yet so embarrassing at the same time. He whimpered, fingers clenching around the blankets under him. "Yours," he breathed out, weak and stuttered, "only yours."_

_Chrome moaned as he buried his face deeper into Senku's ass, worming his tongue into the sweet, slick-covered hole in front of him. A short while later, one and then two fingers joined it, spreading him wide open to be able to take Chrome's knot. "Gonna fuck you, Senku. Gonna make you cum on my knot, fill you with my seed, until your stomach is fat with it and it leaks all down your legs."_

_Senku's breath stuttered. Chrome's fingers were thicker and longer than his own. They reached deeper than Senku ever could... And yet never deep enough. He moaned louder with each dirty word Chrome whispered to him, a filthy promise Senku would more than gladly take up to. "Then... Ah... What are you waiting for? Just... Do it already... Alpha."_

_Chrome let out a growl at the challenge in Senku's voice; pulling back, he replied, "Was going to make sure you were nice and loose so you could enjoy it. But if you are going to act like that..."_

_He lined up the head of his cock with Senku's soaked hole and started to press inside. His eyes rolled at the tightness surrounding him, even after the work of his tongue and fingers. "Fuck, Omega, so good. Feel you so tight around me, squeezing me; taking me so well."_

_It hurt. Of course it hurt, Senku never put anything more than his fingers inside before. And Chrome's way bigger than his three little fingers. But it was also so good. His inner omega purred in satisfaction for having his alpha inside him. And that part of him, a stupidly greedy part of him that wanted more of this painful pleasure._

_He rocked his hips back, seeking for more contact, to have more of his alpha inside him. Senku's eyes fluttered closed with Chrome's words. He wanted to tell him something. Let Chrome know just how much Senku loved and wanted every bit of this, how good it felt for Senku too. But all that came out of his lips were more moans and pleas for more, more, more. Senku reached for his alpha. He wanted to kiss him so badly, yet couldn't bring him closer nor turn to face him properly. It was so frustrating Senku just couldn't hold back a whine._

_Chrome heard the whines, the pleas for more; he groaned in response and pulled back out of Senku completely to flip him onto his back. "Don't worry, little Omega, I'm here..." He leaned down and captured Senku's lips in his._

_Senku moaned into the kiss, arms reaching almost desperately to keep Chrome close. He spread his legs more, almost to the point of pain, to give his alpha more access. "Ngh... So good... Alpha..."_

_Chrome held Senku close and fucked into him deep; his knot starting to form inside and stretch Senku even more with each thrust. His hands stroked all along his Omega's body: caressing his sides, his hips, squeezing his ass and thighs._

_"Fuck, he groaned. "Gonna knot you, Senku... gonna fill you up, can I have you? Can I make you mine?"_

_Senku could barely breathe. He could feel Chrome getting bigger inside of him, and he felt so full and pleased and warm and... "Please," he pleaded, "Please mark me, alpha!" He was getting closer to release too. Senku couldn't even find it in himself to feel embarrassed for coming almost untouched. He panted, "Can I... Can I bite you too...?"_

_Chrome nodded eagerly as he rained down kisses all over Senku's face and neck. "Yes, fuck, want your mark too... I'm yours, Senku, your Alpha and no one else's!"_

_With a loud groan he bottomed out one last time, knot inflating fully and locking him inside Senku. He sank his teeth into Senku's neck to claim him, fangs burying deep. His hand grabbed Senku's cock to stroke him to completion._

_Senku heard many stories depicting how a mating bite felt, but none of them could truthfully deliver the onslaught of emotions washing through him the moment Chrome sank his teeth in. He wasn't sure what was his and what was Chrome's, but he didn't want to know either._

_A whimper left his lips when he felt Chrome's hands touched his neglected cock. Senku's arms trembled, blindly reaching for his alpha, his mate. Senku licked over Chrome's scent gland, feeling how it throbbed under his skin, almost anticipating. He opened his mouth, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin before piercing through it. He couldn't hold it back anymore, coming and making a mess between their bodies. Chrome was right. He was Senku's, now and forever, just as Senku was his. "Mine..." he purred, voice soft in his afterglow bliss._

_Chrome sighed with relief, despite the pain, when Senku returned the mating bite. A small part of him had been worried that Senku would reject it, or that he would otherwise try to break the bond. He shouldn’t have even considered it—Senku was never the type to do anything he didn’t want to do, so if he accepted Chrome’s proposal, it was because he wanted Chrome._

_Settling down with Senku on top of him to avoid crushing the smaller Omega with his weight, Chrome used his tongue to clean the bite and lick away the blood flowing sluggishly from the wound. “How do you feel?” he asked softly._

_Senku purred in contentment, letting all his weight fall on his alpha. "Never felt so good," he answered. Senku was nothing if not happy. The man he loved loved him back and, more than that, just mated him. He was safe and well cared for for all he knew he'd never have to go through a heat alone again._

_He looked up at Chrome, blinking almost owlishly at him. He was getting sleepy already, "And you? Regretting already?" The question was uttered in a teasing tone, but Senku's never been more afraid, not even when petrification hit humanity._

_"Never ever," Chrome replied instantly. "I love you. So, so much. I could never regret this." He brought his lips to Senku's, plying the Omega's mouth open with his tongue and thoroughly ravishing him until they were both breathless and panting._

_Senku tried to regain control of his breath. He hid his face on the crook of Chrome's neck, hiding the absolute satisfaction shining through his eyes. He chuckled. "Never? Not even when you have a bunch of mini me’s running around and forcing you to do some brutal work?"_

_"The greatest honor in the world would be to be the father of your children," Chrome replied earnestly._

_"I wish I could have known you as a child... maybe seeing our future children will let me get a glimpse of what you were like when you were young." Chrome knew in his heart that if he'd known Senku from a young age, he would have been in love with him from the start, rather than having the confusion of his feelings for Ruri clouding his judgment._

_"Oh? Then can this little me assume you get me fat more than just once?" Senku arched his eyebrow, thinking about it for a moment and... He liked that idea. He wanted to have Chrome's children. "Well, well, when our Perseus comes back victoriously we can start thinking of a full house."_

_Chrome barked out a laugh and nodded. "I intend to get you pregnant as many times as you will let me, love. When we return to Ishigami Village after our mission, I'll build you a house big enough for an entire brood of little Senkus."_

_Senku hummed, leaning his head on Chrome's shoulder. He could still feel the heat crawling under his skin, slowly building up the next wave of his heat. "Sounds good... To have a proper house for us." He chuckled, "Full of pups and science. Right..."_

"... Chrome?" Senku's voice sounded breathless and ragged. Not from pleasure, but pain and fear. His hand shook around the pot with the revival fluid. His heart stuttered as the yellow liquid dripped down his mate's chin.

_Come back for me..._

* * *

The first breath after being de-petrified hurt. Senku had explained that the lungs never fully deflated while breathing, so when they lost all their air in the petrification process, refilling them for the first time was like trying to move a heavy rock by blowing into a cloth sack trapped underneath it.

When his vision came back to him, the sight of his mate's worried face made him try to reach out even before the stone had cracked and sloughed off his arms.

"It worked, right? We won?" He stumbled forward as his legs were suddenly freed from the shell of rock. "Fuck, you're pretty."

Senku's heart was filled with relief. Chrome was alright. His mate was safe. They were safe. _All three of them._

He chuckled at the alpha's antics. "And what exactly me being pretty has to do with it?" Senku's voice was teasing. Apparently tease was his immediate answer whenever his emotions overwhelmed him, or so Chrome pointed out somewhere between his heat. 

He stretched his arm to help Chrome back to his feet only to retreat it quickly. Senku winced, a sudden pain coursing through his arm. His wound was still bleeding a little from where Ibara's metal fingers cut through skin.

Chrome caught the wince and the scent of blood, frowning instantly. "You're hurt! What happened?" He tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt, prepared to bind the wound.

Senku didn't find it in himself to stop Chrome. The alpha was gentle and he needed that touch, needed to know Chrome was really, really here, that they weren't alone anymore. He took in a shaky breath, "That old man was really stubborn. He wouldn't fall without a fight... Not that I expected it to be different."

Chrome's frown only deepened. "You weren't poisoned or anything, were you? I wouldn't put it past that nasty old man to do something like that." His fingers were infinitely tender as he wiped away the blood to check out the wound. The punctures weren't that deep, thankfully, so he'd probably not need anything more than a thorough cleaning and binding. And maybe some of the antibiotics that he'd insisted on keeping stock of on the _Perseus_.

"Am I the first one you de-petrified?" Chrome asked quietly. "I don't hear or see anyone else."

Senku nodded. "If it were poisonous I'd probably be feeling the effects already. Ibara wouldn't use something that wouldn't work right away to get rid of his enemies." 

He couldn't help the soft blush covering his cheeks at Chrome's quiet question. Senku's voice was just as quiet, "Hm... I... Wanted my mate back..."

Chrome sighed in relief at the confirmation. "That's good to hear. I'm glad it's just a simple wound, then." At the unexpectedly found response from his mate, Chrome smiled and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Senku's lips. "I was thinking about you while I was petrified. Remembered what we did together last month, before all of this."

Senku breathed in Chrome's scent, enjoying the warmth of his presence. He leaned his forehead against his alpha's shoulder. "We need to start reviving everyone. Need to think carefully... If we get the order wrong the three of us will die from hunger," Senku mused, voice somewhat muffled by Chrome's shoulder.

"You're right... but we can wait a little bit, can't we?" Chrome asked softly. "We don't often get opportunities like this... I just want you to myself for a little while."

Senku nodded, bringing his body closer to Chrome's. He needed his alpha so badly... Senku couldn't stop a sob from coming out. "I was scared... So fucking scared... Don't leave me again!"

Chrome held him close before scooping the Omega over his shoulder. "C'mere, you... there's gotta be a good place around here where I can ravish my mate."

Senku chuckled. "Y'know we're the only ones alive in the entire island, right? The only ones who can see and talk at least." It didn't stop him from wrapping his legs around Chrome's hips. He bit his lip, deciding to test the waters... "What are you aiming for? Since you already hit the jackpot."

"Uh, how about not rocky dirt? My mate deserves only the softest place to lay your head while I knot your ass." Chrome knew it wasn't exactly the best time but—who could blame him? He'd basically just woken up from the most wonderful wet dream, plus he had complete and total privacy with his mate... he was a little excited.

Senku's chuckle became louder. "Sure, sure. I saw a hut nearby, maybe it's empty." He nuzzled against his lover's scent gland. "You'll have to be gentle, though... You don't want to break us, do you now?"

Chrome's feet stuttered mid-stride and he nearly dropped his mate as he came screeching to a halt. "...U-us?" he whispered.

Senku pushed himself away just enough so he could look at Chrome in the eyes. He nodded slowly, "I told you... If we get the order wrong the three of us will die from hunger... They don't have a name yet but... They're here."

"When you said that I thought... I thought you meant whoever we chose to de-petrify." Chrome took a deep breath of Senku's scent, and smacked himself on the forehead when he picked up on the sweet, almost milky undertone to his pheromones. "I should have realized... I'm so _baaad,_ I'm sorry you mated an idiot."

"Not bad, not an idiot either," Senku practically purred, placing a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead. "You're the smartest person I've met, Chrome, even more so because you had no one to teach you things before." He sighed. Senku wouldn't have escaped petrification if it wasn't for Chrome's quick thinking and absolute trust. Senku was terrified of the beam, not knowing what it'd do to him or his baby. He smiled at Chrome, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. No wonder I thought you looked so pretty when I first came out of the stone. Now that I know what's going on, I can see you're practically glowing. How are you—" Chrome stopped mid-sentence and glared down at Senku. "How long have you known? You've put yourself through so much danger!"

"I... Found out a week ago. Ruri helped me figure it out." He winced at the memory. It was one of the days Chrome spent away with Ukyo, finding new lands and resources for that could help their travel. Senku didn't want to go anywhere near any frog for the next ten billion years. "Was waiting for a moment when we were alone to tell you, but there was none."

"Senku..." Chrome pulled his mate close again, holding him tight and unwilling to let go for a long moment. "Now that you've told me, you know I'm going to be insufferable about this, right? Both in keeping you safe and in telling the entire village about our baby."

"I didn't expect anything different," Senku answered, a soft smile on his face. "I want them to know... You're mine in every sense of the word. And we're getting a big house, right? For our little ones."

"Of course! I promised you, didn't I? And I'll build it with my own two hands... and maybe Kaseki's." Chrome grinned and scooped Senku off his feet, twirling him around once in joy. "I'm going to be a dad! My beautiful mate is giving me a baby!"

"Not beautiful," he retorted half-heartedly. Senku held Chrome tight, unable to stop the giggles coming out of him, as out of character as they felt for him. He was happy, happier than he thought he could be. "Just yours..."

"I think you're beautiful. More beautiful than a perfectly cut piece of hyper-compressed carbon." He grinned, knowing that he wouldn't even know those words were it not for his mate. Senku was infinitely more precious than all the diamonds in the world.

Senku huffed, amused. Chrome really was everything he could want in a mate. He could think of a thousand answers he could give to that but, right now, all Senku wanted was, "Kiss me?"

"Whatever my mate wants." Chrome leaned down and cupped Senku's face tenderly to pull him into a kiss. His other hand wrapped around the Omega's waist to pull him flush with Chrome's chest.

Senku melted into the kiss, letting his fingers run through dark locks, enjoying their surprising softness. A smile stretched his lips, and he asked teasingly, "Didn't you say you were gonna ravish me?"

"You're right, I did." Chrome looked around the area, eyes brightening when he spotted a nearby hut. He scooped Senku into his arms once more and pressed a kiss to his cheek before carrying his mate over to it.

Thankfully, no one was inside. The blankets were a little threadbare, the furs older and a bit bald in places; but for their purposes it was far better than the bare ground. Chrome laid Senku out on top of the pile and began to work his tunic up the length of his pale, thin legs.

Senku tried to relax, but it was hard when all he wanted was right here in front of him. Chrome always looked taller and stronger when he looked down at Senku like this, and Senku loved the feeling of being so small compared to his mate.

"Missed you so much," he whispered, hands fiddling with Chrome's belt. "Take good care of us, hm?"

Chrome nodded in agreement as his hands moved up, releasing the belt with all of Senku's various pouches and potions and what not. He set everything aside carefully where none of the bottles of revival fluid would be at risk of getting damaged.

"Tell you what... why don't you take the lead this time? That way I don't accidentally overdo it and hurt you." Chrome let Senku pull his pants down as he shucked off his shirt, leaving himself bare except for his headband.

Senku blinked at the offer, cheeks going suddenly red. "Taking the lead... You mean riding you or...?"

"I mean, whatever you want to do. If you want to ride me, ride me. If you want to fuck me, fuck me." Chrome pulled his mate into a warm kiss, quickly becoming more heated.

Senku didn't know what brought him the most pleasure: Chrome's kisses and warm touches, or the knowledge that his mate would do absolutely anything Senku wanted simply because he wanted it. He moaned into the kiss, rolling his lip against Chrome's, feeling his mate's cock against his thigh. 

That was when he knew. No matter how much Senku wanted to try and experiment, he wanted his mate in his rightful place: inside of him, warming him, knotting him. "Just... Just make me yours already."

"As you wish, Master." Chrome couldn't bite back the grin, remembering how he'd asked Senku to teach him sorcery all those months ago. He carefully lowered his mate back into the furs and blankets once more; he stripped Senku of his deer leather tunic and shamelessly took advantage to leave nips and bite marks on the pale skin he revealed.

Senku moaned more and more with each bite. He could feel slick pouring out of his hole, dripping down his ass and sweetening the air around them with need. He took in a shaky breath. "Y-You... Stop teasing me!"

"You told me to make you mine... I'm just marking my territory," Chrome replied with a teasing grin. But he took pity on his little mate and leaned in for a kiss, while sliding a finger inside his entrance to test his hole.

Senku's pout quickly disappeared at the feeling of Chrome's finger inside of him. Gods, it's been so long since the last time he had his mate like this, Senku was almost overwhelmed by the feeling. "Fuck... You're so... Ah!" His entire body shuddered when his mate's finger brushed against his prostate.

Chrome wanted to make another quip, but the sound of Senku's cute moans and cries made his cock twitch eagerly. He wanted to be inside his mate's hot, tight hole. Working a second finger inside, he began to stretch Senku out properly to make room for his knot.

Senku bit his lip, but even then the moans left him one after another. He needed more, so, so much more. His hips were moving without him even noticing, trying to get more of that feeling, have his beloved's fingers deeper inside... "Can't you... Just... Please...."

"You're doing so well, love. Want to see you fall apart for me." Chrome added a third finger and pushed them as deep as they would go, rubbing against Senku's prostate firmly. "Then I'll give you what you need."

Senku whined. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge... If Chrome didn't fuck him now he'd cum without having him inside... And somehow that thought frustrated him more than anything. "Did you know sex is good for the baby? Helps release oxytocin and reduces the amount of stress hormones they're exposed to," Senku was babbling, he knew it, but he also knew Chrome didn't mind... His mate always took benefit from his ramblings, after all. "Don't you want our baby well? Or you'll keep, ah!, teasing me...?"

Chrome could feel Senku's frustration through their bond, so he took pity on his little mate. Withdrawing his fingers, he used the slick that had collected on them and his hand to prep himself before he lined himself up and slowly pressed inside.

His mate was tight, almost as much as he'd been that very first time during his heat; wrapping Chrome's dick with velvety pressure. He moaned and bit his lip hard in an effort to keep from just fucking straight away. He really didn't want to hurt Senku or the baby, so he let his mate have time to get used to the feeling.

Senku's mouth fell open, breath coming out in ragged pants. He missed this feeling so much, of being filled like this. Chrome was so big and stretched him so nicely. Senku loved him so much, even more when he satisfied him this way. 

He bit back a moan, looking straight into his mate's eyes. Senku smiled at him, touching his face tenderly. "You can move," he whispered, "give me all you have, my dearest."

With a shaky nod, Chrome lifted one of Senku's legs onto his shoulder to open his mate up even more before he started to move his hips. "Gods, you feel so good... missed this so much," he groaned. They'd been so busy since Senku's heat, they'd hardly had time to do much more than give each other quick kisses and the most basic of scenting to support their fresh mating bond.

Chrome tilted his head to press gentle kisses and teasing nips to Senku's thigh and the back of his knee. He continued to fuck into his mate, speeding up over time until his heavy balls slapped against Senku's ass with each thrust. "Not gonna last, Senku..." He could already feel his knot starting to form, popping in and out of Senku's soaking wet rim every time.

Senku didn't hold back his moans. There wasn't anything to be ashamed about with just him and Chrome here, no one outside to hear them. "Then cum," he pleaded, both for Chrome and himself, "cum for me, alpha. Wanna cum too!"

His mate’s sweet cries only pushed Chrome to go harder, faster as his knot grew bigger and bigger. "Fuck, Senku—love you so much!" He moved a hand down to start stroking his mate's cock. He wanted—needed—Senku to cum first, needed that last push before his knot locked him inside.

Senku screamed, all the pleasure building up and releasing in the form of heavy, thick ropes of cum. He could feel Chrome growing bigger inside of him—or was Senku's cum making him feel tighter around Chrome? He didn't know, didn't care about it either. All he wanted was to kiss Chrome, feel his lips tender over Senku's. "Alpha... Love you too... Love you so much!"

As soon as Chrome's knot locked inside, he dropped Senku's leg from his shoulder and leaned down to smash their lips together. He groaned into the kiss—it was like a lifeline for him. As if Senku's lips were the air he needed to breathe.

He could feel himself pulsing, filling his mate with his seed. The thought reminded him that Senku was already pregnant—they were having a baby together. He pictured Senku, fat with their child, and groaned under his breath as the mental image made him twitch inside his mate.

Senku held Chrome close, gently nuzzling into his scent gland. He enjoyed every second of it. Chrome was really his good alpha, after all. His, and only his. "Thank you," he whispered against his lover's ear.

"Thank you,"Chrome replied just as quietly, kissing Senku's cheek. "Love you so much. Both of you."

"We love you too." Senku didn't want to move. He was full and warm and content. He felt he had everything he needed, everything he could wish for. "Chrome?" he called out, an idea suddenly popping up in his mind.

"Mm?" Chrome had been halfway to dozing off when Senku called his name. He sat up a little to look at his mate. "Do you need something?"

Senku gulped, cheeks going pink under his alpha's stare. "Just thinking... Now that we have Medusa... And can bring Tsukasa back," he bit his lip, stuttering for a moment, "maybe we... Could have a real wedding... Like the ceremonies we used to have before petrification."

Chrome had to fight the instinctive anger that welled up in him at the mention of Tsukasa—his hackles still rose at the thought of what he'd done, attempting to kill Senku before he'd even had a chance to meet Kohaku and make his way to Chrome and the rest of Ishigami Village. But he knew the man was precious to Senku in his own way. "As long as he doesn't try to run off with my mate," Chrome grumbled. He hoped it came off as a jest...

Senku arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he teased, even if his inner omega purred at the alpha's open display. "I just want my friend alive and happy. Mirai deserves her brother back too... And Tsukasa will make for a nice best man."

Chrome deflated a little at Senku's words. "Yeah... you're right. I just... I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully forgive him for what he did to you. If he'd succeeded..."

Senku paused, frowning at the change in Chrome's spirits. He could feel anxiety bubbling up in his chest at the mere thought of displeasing his alpha. "You... Did I say something wrong?"

"What? No, love, you did absolutely nothing wrong. You're perfect." Chrome leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Senku's lips. "I just need to get over it. You're here, very much alive and you're pregnant with my baby and we're going to get married and if I have to smile at Tsukasa, then I'll do it."

Senku sighed in relief, relaxing again into his mate's arms. "I see... It'll be fine. If he turns out to be a real jerk and tries to hurt anyone again I can just turn him into stone like Ibara." He grinned at Chrome. Senku purred, "I'm not putting us in one millimeter of risk... Especially not our child. You can trust in that more than you trust in myself."

Chrome nodded relaxing visibly as his angry, distressed scent faded back to the pleased, contented one he had been letting out before. “Good. I know you wouldn’t put our child at risk any more than you absolutely have to. I love you.”

Senku hummed, caressing his mate's cheek. "Really, though, you're not jealous of _Tsukasa_ of all people, are you?" He couldn't say he didn't like the idea of it. Chrome was always gentle and sweet and protective, but he never really showed signs of discomfort at the mention of another alpha. Senku's inner omega was ecstatic at the possibility of finally seeing that other side of his mate.

His mate's tone made Chrome blush in embarrassment. “W-well... you and he and Taiju were alone by yourselves for a while... but I know Taiju’s completely devoted to Yuzuriha... I just, I don’t want him getting any ideas...” He struggled to find the words to explain his complicated feelings regarding the “Strongest Primate High Schooler” and his relationship with Senku.

Senku nodded in understanding. He squeezed Chrome's cheeks before pulling him into a kiss. "You're ten billion percent adorable!"

Chrome always loved kissing Senku, but somehow it felt even better in that moment. “Yeah... Love you.”

"Love you too," Senku replied. He could feel himself growing softer as sleepiness caught up to him too. "Chrome?" he called again, eyes half closed.

"Hmm?" Chrome hummed sleepily, already settling in to take a well-deserved nap.

Senku bit his lip. "I know it's early to think of that, but... If we have a boy... Can we name him Byakuya?"

Chrome nodded quickly. "Of course. That would be a great honor."

Senku smiled, fully relaxing this time. His eyes closed and, before he knew it, before he could even feel his mate's knot receding, Senku was back to a land of dreams.

Chrome joined Senku a short time later, falling asleep soon after. His knot deflated and he slipped out of his mate while they slept, leaving behind a wet, sticky mess.

* * *

When Chrome awakened a couple hours later, it was to the feeling of an empty stomach. "Oh... guess we need to figure out who we're reviving first."

The first thing Senku noticed when he woke up again was the emptiness inside him. He blinked, vision blurry for a few moments, looking for his alpha. It took him a moment too long to register his lover's brain. "First someone who knows the island well... Or we won't know where to find food."

"Always so brilliant, my love," Chrome murmured with a besotted smile as he pressed a kiss to Senku's lips. "So, Amaryllis or Kirisame seem to be the best fits there."

Senku nodded, flushing a little at the compliment. "Amaryllis for sure. We don't know where Kirisame fell and it's not like we're that good swimmers to look for her."

Chrome nodded. "How much of the revival fluid do we have left, again? How many can we revive right now?"

"Right now only three... Only two more after Amaryllis," he answered thoughtfully. With Amaryllis they could get food, but then... "We'll need someone to carry the food around for us."

"Someone with a strong back, hm? A good swimmer, too... Taiju, definitely." The man was the perfect fit for their needs. Chrome really liked him... especially given that he only had eyes for Yuzuriha.

Senku grinned, showing the little dimples on his cheeks. "And the most important... Someone who can actually _cook."_

"Francois," Chrome replied instantly. "There's our first three. From there we should be set until we can mix up more revival fluid and rescue everyone!" Chrome grinned wide and clenched his fist in triumph. "Let's get started!"

"All nice, all nice. You go and get Amaryllis first? I'll meet you two later," Senku asked. He sat up, groaning a little as he felt something sticky and warm dripping down his hole.

"Right!" Chrome hopped up and started to pull on his clothes, but stopped with one leg in his pants as he caught the smell of cum and slick. "Oh, uh... maybe we should both clean up first..."

Senku let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah... That's why I asked you to go first... You made a mess of me, alpha."

"Y-yeah, got it." Chrome just needed a quick wash, while Senku would need more time and effort to clean up.

He got dressed and headed out to do just that before grabbing some of the revival fluid. It was easy enough to pour it over the Amaryllis statue and give her a quick rundown of the pertinent events.

"I can definitely help with finding food. There should be some supplies in the village," she said.

"Great! Senku is going to meet up with us, so let's establish a base of operations and start gathering supplies there."

It was always embarrassing to clean his insides like that. However, Senku knew it'd be way more embarrassing to let anyone but his alpha catch on his scent. It took a while to get all the cum and slick out of him and make his scent a little more presentable again. 

He didn't take nearly as long to find his mate. Senku's whole being seemed to be programmed to find and reach Chrome, even more now that he was carrying their child. Senku couldn't stop himself from blushing a little, wondering if they really had a little Byakuya on the way, or maybe a little Hope... Either way, Senku couldn't be happier.

"Ready for some screaming?" he asked, grinning at his mate.

Chrome's whole body seemed to light up at the approach of his mate. "Yes, we could really use his help. Do you want to do the honors this time?"

Senku huffed, amused. "Nope, feel free to do that yourself. Don't wanna be crushed in a hug again... Especially not now."

With a snort, Chrome nodded. "All right, fair enough." He took the second bottle of revival fluid and headed out to Taiju's statue.

It took maybe half an hour before they returned, and Taiju wrapped his arms around Senku in a—surprisingly gentle for him—hug. "Chrome said you were hurt and I needed to be soft on you!" he said right in Senku's ear.

Senku's eyes widened a little as he looked between the two alphas. A soft huff left him, softer than he'd like to admit. "Well, then, you gotta help me get better soon, right? With that stupid strength of yours."

"I can do that! Need something lifted? I'm your guy!"

Chrome chuckled silently from behind Taiju, nearly bending over in two from the strain of holding back his laughter.

"Food. Plenty of it. And need you to bring Francois here." Senku wasn't really in the mood to walk around looking for the butler, and that's not to say they needed to get more revival fluid soon. "Amaryllis show him the way? And Chrome comes with me back to that cave."

"Right. Let's go, Taiju." He nodded and the two of them left the small base of operations to find Francois and collect supplies.

Chrome looked over at Senku with a grin. "You think there will be enough supplies to make revival fluid for everyone?"

Senku nodded. "Enough to bring back everyone that came with us and the ones around the main village, but not enough alcohol for the entire island right away... And it's not like we have all the time to make it. I'm thinking of teaching Soyuz how to make it later and they do it by themselves."

They still needed to go back to the continent and prepare for a longer travel, especially since they still had Why-Man to deal with. Senku smiled at his alpha, moving a branch out of his way. "Bringing Suika back as soon as possible is a must, though."

"Absolutely. She's the glue that holds the village together. We can't survive without her." It was a little bit of an exaggeration, but Chrome had always felt a little closer to the girl than to either of her older sisters. He hoped Suika would be like a big sister figure for their child.

"Don't know about the village, but she surely holds my heart together," Senku replied. He unknowingly had the same thoughts as his alpha. He saw how Suika acted around younger children before, how she was always ready to help them when they struggled with Ukyo's lessons on writing. Senku was ten billion percent sure they couldn't have anyone better to be their child's big sister. And his inner omega yearned for the little girl's presence again. Senku knew he'd completely break if anything was to happen to Suika. "And after Suika we'll need Yuzuriha. Don't wanna anyone walking around naked again."

"Agreed. Thankfully our group wasn't petrified long enough for there to be any issues, but we might run into problems with the villagers." Chrome reached out and took Senku by the hand, squeezing it gently. "I have a question for you on a different topic, though..."

Senku paused, looking at Chrome with curiosity in his eyes. "Oh? What's that?"

"You said Ruri helped you find out you were pregnant..." Chrome felt suddenly shy to be asking this, but he had to know. "Does she know it's mine? I, uh, didn't... really get the chance to talk to her much after your heat and before we left the village. I wanted to have a private discussion with her about our relationship."

"No, she doesn't," Senku answered truthfully. He sighed, squeezing Chrome's hand back. "She, Kaseki and granny Alumi noticed the signs and helped me get the materials to set up a test. If anything I bet Ruri still thinks I'm with Gen... Not that I know where that came from, but she did say _Gen-kun will be happy."_

"Oh... I'll talk with her then. Maybe once we get back to the Perseus..." Chrome sighed. He knew his feelings were clear to him, but... had he ever really sat down and told Ruri how he felt? Or did she just assume, as people often did, that he was still in love with her?

The thought made his stomach tie up in knots with anxiety. But it wasn't fair to her to keep this a secret any longer.

"I'd tell you to use the phone I was carrying but the battery is running out already. And that kind of thing takes time..." Senku trailed off, not really wanting to show any signs of displeasure. It didn't matter that Chrome said already that he loved him, he loved Ruri before and Senku knew she still loved him. It was something omegas could always tell. "Oh, there is the boat!" He perked up at the sight of Amaryllis's boat.

"Oh, good!" Chrome bounced on his feet as they approached. "Do we want to just grab stuff, or row it around the island to the Perseus?"

Senku smiled. "Can you really row a boat with me and all the equipment all the way there? Though I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of damage they put on my kid." A flash of irritation crossed Senku's mind. Those bunch of uncultured idiots made a mess of his Perseus as it was already. He was almost scared of seeing the inside.

"I think the boat would be easier than lugging all of this without Taiju's help," Chrome pointed out. "Besides, you don't weigh that much... yet." He chuckled at his mate.

Senku smacked Chrome's arm out of pure spite. "Good to know. Then you can carry me around until lil' one is born." He pulled his mate closer, lips brushing against Chrome's, _"Every day."_

Chrome shuddered at his mate's closeness, suddenly reminded that they were all alone again with no one around... but a stab of guilt about Ruri kept any bodily reactions well in check. He leaned in and pecked Senku on the lips. "Whatever you need, love. I'm here."

Senku blinked, catching on his mate's fleeting reluctance. He bit his lip, nodding slowly, even if that small moment stuck in the back of his mind. He walked over to the boat, getting on it by himself. He didn't look at Chrome even as they started moving towards the cave. Maybe, just maybe, Chrome wouldn't catch on to his slowly building anxiety this way—but he knew, deep inside him, that his mate would always _know._

The travel was quiet. Chrome could feel the tension between them and it made his heart ache, so badly, but he didn't know if saying something would make it better or worse. Unfortunately, the words bubbled up and out of him anyway. "I'm not sorry about what happened between us. I chose you, Senku. I wanted you. The day you found me in the woods, I'd been pacing for over an hour trying to find the right words to ask you to be mine. Please trust in my love for you, if nothing else."

Senku sucked in a breath, brushing his bangs away from his face. The words both please and distress him further. He wanted to hear those words, the reassurance was always welcomed. But it wasn't Chrome that worried him. It was Ruri. For all he knew, she was madly in love with him. And he also knew Chrome would never hurt her in any way. He sighed, still looking ahead and away from his mate. "I trust you... More than I trust myself."

"What does that mean?" Chrome said, his voice louder than he intended. "Are you saying that if Ruri kicks up a fuss you're going to just... let her have me? We're _mates,_ Senku. I'm not giving up on you, and I sure as hell won't let you give up on me."

Senku winced at his mate's tone. Did he say those things out loud? Or did Chrome simply read his mind? He gulped, looking down at his hands. "I counted seconds for 3700 years. I don't give up easily. Especially not on someone I love." A sigh left Senku's lips. He hugged himself, almost turning into a ball in the boat. "I just... You..." He didn't know how to explain it. Senku was nothing if not horrible with his own emotions. He hated it.

Chrome pulled the oars back into the boat and grabbed Senku by the back of his tunic. The boat rocked dangerously as he yanked his mate back into his arms, but thankfully it didn't tip. "Fucking hell, Senku," Chrome growled before pulling him into a deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, he grumbled, "Not letting anything come between us. Not you, not Ruri, nothing."

Senku whimpered into the kiss. He couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded, leaning his head heavily against Chrome's shoulder. He blinked the tears away, internally cursing himself for being such an hormonal mess. "If she _does_ kick up a fuss... You promise you won't hide us? That they'll know regardless." 

That's it. Senku's biggest fear when it came to their relationship. He saw it many times in the modern era, relationships bound to failure because any of the parts were unwilling to reveal the world the truth. He remembered his father's obvious liking for one of his team mates in the Soyuz. He knew they had _something,_ that they shared at least one heat together. Senku wondered if they ended up together after the world ended or if his father carried that pain forever. He would never know. Senku could only hope his old man found happiness in the very end.

"The minute we step foot back in the village I'll make a public proclamation if you want me to," Chrome replied; his face was deadly serious as he spoke. "I want everyone to know that my mate is the most wonderful, brilliant, incredible, amazing village chief who saved us from the Kingdom of Might, saved us from petrification... I'm proud to be yours, Senku."

"You say public proclamation and all I can think is the bastard Trump," Senku chuckled, trying to hide just how shaken he was by those words behind his silly joke. "But go ahead if you want to... I'll be glad to let them know I got the best alpha to be my babies' father." His hand was caressing over his belly before he knew it, a habit that was growing within him with the passing days. It was nice. Remembered him of everything he had and all the new things coming for them. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's hurry so we can get back to the radio and I can talk to Ruri." Chrome hugged Senku tight, settling the Omega between his legs as he picked up the oars and got them moving again.

"Sure, sure." The idea of _hurrying to talk to Ruri_ still didn't really sit well with Senku. No matter the reason, she was still another omega with feelings for _his_ alpha. "Thankfully they'll bring food back by then... And did you really tell Taiju I was sick?"

"I mentioned your injury and told him Ibara's claws had something that was making you feel weak and tired," Chrome explained. "I didn't want to say anything to him about the baby if he didn't already know."

Senku hummed in understanding. "Didn't tell him yet. Wanted you to know through me." And Senku knew there was no stopping Taiju from screaming the news to the four winds once he knew.

"Okay, that's what I figured too. Just wanted to make sure." After another moment of quiet, Chrome asked, "Do you want to tell Ruri together?"

Senku paused at the question. He didn't want to, not really. But at the same time, he wanted to know... "I'll stay with you, but I'm not talking to her."

"Okay." After a moment, Chrome buried his face in Senku's neck, just breathing in his scent and nuzzling against the claim mark. "Love you."

Senku relaxed into the touch. He sighed, "Love you too." He could see the Perseus now, mostly hidden behind a cliff. Chrome still had quite a way to row before they got into the ship. "And if it's a girl?" he asked out of nowhere, turning just slightly to see his mate's face.

Chrome's response was almost immediate. "Hoshiko. My little star child of the thousand skies."

"Oh? What if it's twins, though? We should be open to all possibilities, kukuku." Senku didn't mention just how much he liked Hoshiko, or how Chrome thought about it enough to have a ready answer for him—an answer meant to make his heart pound in happiness. "Could name a second boy Haru. Or a second girl Hinata." Both had to do with _sunlight,_ a perfect counterpart for their other two night childs. "What do you think?"

"What about a more traditional name? Like Sulfur or Copper?" Chrome grinned at the memory of his "sorcery fight" with Senku—the day he learned that there was more to the world than what he knew; that "sorcery" was actually science; and that his future had become inextricably intertwined with the beautiful Omega in front of him.

Senku chuckled. "Sulfur sounds nice." He remembered that day as well. Chrome surprised him from the very beginning, showing him that Senku didn't have to carry the weight of knowledge alone. Science would never die, not as long as people like Chrome existed. Senku knew from the beginning, but refused to let himself hope. And yet... _we're here._ "The people from my age would argue about it being traditional, though."

"Yeah, well, I think the people from your time are outnumbered right now," Chrome shot back with a laugh. 

He went quiet for a moment, then added, "Thank you, by the way. For everything. If it weren't for you... I'd still be that weird guy collecting rocks and plants and not 'contributing anything to the village.' You saved me, in more ways than one."

Chrome's parents had sacrificed themselves to keep him safe and fed; but by the time Senku arrived, Chrome had been mostly foraging for himself rather than getting supplies from the village. He had accepted that he was nothing more than a burden and a drain on their limited resources, so he needed to take care of himself.

"That weird guy gained my heart," Senku said seriously despite the blush spreading on his cheeks, "don't you dare talk shit about him in front of me." 

He fell silent, eyes heavy despite having slept for at least a few hours earlier. Senku blamed it on his pregnancy hormones, as well as the blood loss. He wondered for a moment if it would be so bad to drop Ibara off the cliff. The bastard was stone already and that way he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore... Especially not their children. 

"Thank you too... For giving me another dream," he murmured, closing his eyes and burying his face on Chrome's chest. A family. A home to call theirs. A dream that freed him instead of chaining him down to the weight of worlds. Senku was happy, happier than he ever thought he could be. And he would never let go of this.

Chrome let Senku lean back against his chest, being careful how he moved his arms so as not to disturb his dozing mate as he rowed them back to the ship. It took almost two hours but they made it with all the supplies they needed. "Senku, we're here," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate's slack lips to wake him up.

Senku stirred awake with a low, unamused groan. He was having a nice dream—with Chrome and him sitting on the front roll watching their children being nominated to the second version of their Nobel prize. Some of the pride he felt in the dream remained in his chest, however, after the illusion was broken. Now it blended together with his irritation and growing anxiety. 

He looked at the tall, tall ship. For the first time in a year he asked himself if they really needed something so stupidly big. Oh, well, now it was too late to change it. "Let's go, then?"

Chrome couldn't help smiling at how Senku groaned; he ran a hand through his mate's hair to rub at the back of his neck. "Yeah, let's go."

He tied off the small boat next to the ship and they clambered out. "We can get Taiju to help us unload the supplies," Chrome said.

Senku nodded, taking in the destruction around them. Barrels, boxes, all broken all around. He tsked, suddenly very annoyed, "Don't those primates have any common sense? They really saved _nothing?"_

Chrome sighed in exasperation. "This is going to take a while. I'll get started on this if you want to see about Taiju and Amaryllis."

"Better yet," Senku put a hand on Chrome's shoulder, stopping him from taking any other step. "You go fetch them and I'll take a look on what else they messed with inside. Hopefully the phones will still be usable."

Chrome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a better plan. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave Senku one more impulsive kiss and grabbed the last dose of revival fluid before running off, making his way back to the little base they'd set up. 

"Hey guys!" He was happy to see Taiju had returned with the petrified Francois. "Senku and I got back to the ship. Let's get Francois awake and we can head over there with the supplies."

"Wait, you left Senku alone when he's sick?" Taiju frowned at Chrome.

"He told me to come get you three so he didn't have to travel so far!"

"Oh, good thinking! Senku is so smart!"

It took about half an hour, but soon enough they were approaching the ship once more with plenty of food and supplies from the village. "Senku! We're here!"

Senku had to bite back a frustrated groan when he took sight of their phones. It was an absolute mess, but thankfully he could replace some of the broken parts of their phones with the one he was carrying around with him earlier. It was far from perfect. The phone didn't really sit well with him, for Senku designed them completely differently. Those phones were meant for Perseus only, while the other was for traveling. 

He felt his shoulders relaxing a little at Chrome's voice. He walked up the stairs again, face peeking up from behind one of the half-broken barrels. "Brought food? I'm starving."

"Yep! And Francois is setting up a fire right now to cook something for us!" Chrome grinned and ushered Senku forward. "Do you want some fruit or something in the meantime?"

"Anything but bananas. And pineapples. Just the thought makes me sick," Senku retorted, walking back to his alpha. He sighed, pulling Chrome's arm to wrap around him. "The phones are all smashed... I tried to do something, but I’m not sure if it'll hold up for a long call or if it'll work at all, though."

Chrome nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arm around Senku's waist to hold him close. "I'm sure if anyone can get the phones working, it's you. But not on an empty stomach." He guided Senku to the others; Amaryllis was getting the fire set up while Francois prepared meat that Taiju had hunted.

Senku reached for a basket full of fruits and vegetables. He sat down on the floor, sorting through the things they collected. Senku had no doubt it was Taiju who got most of it, given that, "You wanna kill us _again?_ Didn't I say already this mushroom is poisonous! And those leaves could kill a bull!"

"Oh crap! Sorry Senku, I forgot!" Taiju bowed his head apologetically. 

Francois just ignored the tirade and set to work cooking the meat and prepared vegetables in a large wok, while Amaryllis cleaned and sliced some fruit for them. 

"Oh, perfect! Here, look Senku, we have oranges!" Chrome said with a grin.

Senku hummed. "Oranges are good... Eat with me?" He didn't know where that wish came from. Maybe he just wanted his mate close? Who knew? Right now, though, he really didn't want Chrome to leave.

"Yeah, sure. I'm hungry too!" Chrome grabbed three of the little oranges and sat down on a big rock next to Senku before he started to peel one open. He handed the peeled fruit to his mate, then began to work on another for himself.

Senku accepted the fruit Chrome offered him. It was bitter, way more than the ones he was used to having back then. He grimaced. Was this really orange or just kind of fucked up, monstrously bitter lemon? 

_Still better than eating nothing,_ that small voice in the back of his mind whispered and, for once, Senku completely agreed to it. 

"I'll make more nitric acid after this. Taiju, Amaryllis and Francois go to revive everyone while Chrome and I work on fixing things. Just don't forget Kaseki and Yuzuriha are priority here," he said in-between bites.

"Sounds good Senku! I definitely want to get Yuzuriha de-petrified as soon as possible!" Taiju replied.

Amaryllis looked at the two of them curiously, but only nodded. "Agreed, we can work on getting everyone revived while the two of you get the communications working again."

In just a few minutes Francois had stir-fried meat and vegetables ready to eat, bringing each of them some food in a wooden bowl. "It is simple fare, but filling," they said. "If you want seconds, there is plenty."

"Francois and Amaryllis are godsends! Thank you!" Senku didn't believe in things like god at all, but there was no other way to describe those two in his eyes. 

Senku always found that the first bite was the best. But now, each bite was only better than the previous one. He wondered if he was just starving that much, if Francois got that better, or if it was his pregnancy working on him. 

He hummed in thought. "I think there's still some sugar in the ship's kitchen... Would it be too much to ask for orange juice too?" Senku didn't like asking too much, not even from his alpha, yet he really couldn't hold that wish back.

"Not too much at all! I can squeeze the oranges while Francois gets the sugar." The chef nodded in agreement and made their way to the ship while Chrome began slicing and squeezing oranges to collect their juice in a bowl. "How much do you want?" he asked Senku.

Senku smiled at his mate. Chrome really was perfect. "Just a cup is fine... But I'm sure the others will want too. And you should try it with sugar. It's ten billion times better than what you usually have." 

He’d only managed to get real sugar a few weeks ago. They didn't have the chance to try it with the things that really went well with their upcoming trip. Part of him wanted to make it up for the alpha. Chrome deserved to know that sugar wasn't just for cotton candy, that it made other things sweeter too... Just as he did with Senku's life.

Chrome nodded. "Okay, sure. I'll make plenty then." He ended up squeezing all the remaining oranges while Francois mixed in the sugar.

"I agree with you, Senku," Francois said. "The citrus fruit here really is quite bitter. I look forward to tasting the results of this culinary endeavor."

"Did oranges taste different in your time?" Chrome asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he collected all the spent orange halves to dispose of them.

"It was just as acidic back then," Senku explained, eyes trained on the juice. "But it was nowhere near as bitter. Personally I only associated this level of bitterness with certain lemons... Which leads to my theory of this one being a descendant of both."

It wasn't the first time he was confronted with the changes brought by 3700 years. It never got easier, but now he had more people to share those experiences with, as well as an alpha always eager to know.

He smirked. "Makes me think, did lemons become sweeter instead? Oh, I'm dying to find kiwis now."

"Oh! Can plants do that? Just mix together all on their own? That's so baaad!" Chrome looked down at the fruits. "You little guys are so interesting! I wish I could have known you 3700 years ago!"

Francois poured some of the sugared juice into a smaller bowl, handing it over to Senku. "Try that and let me know if it needs more sugar."

Senku smiled. "They can do way more than you imagine. For example, the oxygen in the air you're breathing right now is produced by them and in turn they produce it using the sunlight and water from the ground." He wondered if he ever got the chance to tell Chrome those things. They always focused on minerals and chemicals and biology eventually fell behind in the list of needs. 

He accepted the juice with a small smile for Francois. Senku took a tentative sip, eyes going wide because it was so good and familiar and _home_. "It's perfect. Thank you."

He turned back to Chrome, "When this all ends, I'll build a microscope to show you everything."

"Micro...scope? Is that like a tiny telescope, to see small things?" Chrome cocked his head in confusion before he remembered a discussion about germs and microbes from when they made the sulfa drug to cure Ruri’s illness.

"It's not really small," Senku chuckled. He got another bite of the meat, followed by one more sip of juice. "But it does let you see really small things that are invisible otherwise." 

He sighed, reaching for another his meat only to realize there was none left. Senku frowned, still hungry. He looked at Francois, "More please?"

"Of course." Francois took Senku's bowl and filled it to the brim with more meat and vegetables, while Chrome settled beside his mate once more.

Chrome glanced over at Senku with a bit of an impatient look on his face. "So when you're done eating, we can make more revival fluid and then get back to working on the ship, right?" He hated that he kept bringing it up, but it was important to him that he have the conversation with Ruri as soon as possible. It might have to be brief, but he didn't want her being blindsided when they returned to the village hand-in-hand.

Senku nodded. He didn't look at Chrome, focusing on his food instead. He resisted the temptation of eating slower just to delay that conversation. Chrome didn't deserve that, especially not when it all came down to Senku being unreasonably jealous and unsure of himself. 

He sighed when he finished the meat, the juice was long since finished. He stood up, cracking his neck. He remembered when that habit appeared, back when that stone was still on his neck and caused him pain. He still did it sometimes, more as a nervous reaction than anything. 

"Alright," he breathed out, "y'all ready to go?"

The quartet around him all voiced their agreement in various ways. "I'll start going to collect statues while you work on the revival fluid!" Taiju called out excitedly. He already knew where Yuzuriha and Kaseki were, so it would be simple to get them both back to the new base.

Senku nodded. Taiju was always so easily excitable and confident. He wished he could be more like Taiju too. Well, not happening anytime soon.

He paused, gaze falling to the ground. "Taiju, don't forget to look near the cliff. Ryusui is there... In pieces again, but we'll fix him." Senku felt bad for the alpha captain. Ryusui became a precious friend for him, one that truly understood what it meant to be a talent among his peers. Even if their knowledge came off in completely different fields, they worked well enough together and he knew Chrome enjoyed his presence too.

Senku finally looked at Chrome. He reached for his alpha's sleeve, pulling him towards the ship. "Come, gotta fix those now."

Chrome nodded. Once Senku set his mind on something there was no point in trying to dissuade him, so he let his mate pull him toward the Perseus.

He hadn't actually seen inside of it yet, just heard Senku complaining, so when he saw the state they'd left the ship in he came near to tears. "This is awful! How could they do such a thing?"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. We'll fix it, remember?" Senku tried to release his most reassuring and soothing pheromones. He wasn't good with it, though, especially not when he didn't feel at ease. He could only hope it worked now.

"Come," he whispered, pulling him towards the room where the phones were. The place was even messier than the rest of the ship, and Senku grimaced again at the sight of the not-right-phone he fixed. "Don't forget, there's no way to know how long it'll last, not if it'll work at all. So, short and straight to the point. Okay?"

Chrome sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve as he followed Senku. "Oh, you already fixed the phone? You're so _baaad,_ Senku! My amazing, incredible mate!" He wrapped his arms around the Omega tenderly, remembering to be careful both for the sake of Senku's injury and the third member of their family. 

"Okay. Here we go." Chrome put the headphones on over one ear, leaving the other off so that Senku could hear the other side of the conversation as he turned the phone on. "Ruri, can you hear us?"

"Chrome, is that you?" Ruri's voice was a bit staticky, but he could hear her well enough. "Is Senku well? We've been hearing some strange things coming over the phone..."

"He's fine, I'll put him on in just a minute. I have something super important I need to talk to you about. It's private, so can you send anyone who's around you away for a few minutes?"

Ruri's eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed faintly. "S-sure... give me a moment." She shooed the others off of the balcony and plugged in the spare set of headphones. "I'm here, Chrome. Just me."

"Great, thanks. So... Senku told me you helped him to test something recently. And I just wanted to tell you... it's mine."

Ruri was quiet on the other end for a long moment. "What's yours, Chrome? I-I don't understand..."

"The baby. Senku's baby is mine. I just... I had to let you know. I'm—Senku and I are mated. I love him more than anything. And... and I'm sorry if I've strung you along or—or made you feel like I was still available, but... I'm not sorry about choosing him."

Tears began to spill down Ruri's cheeks as she heard Chrome's words. Of course. It made so much sense. Of course Chrome would be dazzled by Senku, who was everything Chrome had ever dreamed of—who gave him words and meanings and knowledge that even the Hundred Tales couldn't match. 

There was nothing she could do—nothing she ever could have done—to stop this, short of shackling Chrome to herself far before she was even sure of her own feelings. And that wouldn't have been fair to either of them.

"I'm happy for you, Chrome," she whispered. "Please pass along my congratulations to Senku, would you?"

Senku could barely hear the other end of the conversation due to his hastened work, something he was grateful for. Chrome's expression told him everything he needed to know, though. And, even if he felt sorry for Ruri, he was relieved that Chrome went through with it. 

He still could hear enough to know of Ruri's last words. He bit his lip, reaching for his mate's hand. Senku needed it, needed to feel him there and close and with him. "Thank you, Ruri," he said loud enough for her to hear, yet still keeping himself far enough to not hear everything clearly.

"Um... give me a few minutes, if you don't mind. Then call back, okay? I still need to talk to Senku." Ruri's voice was strained as she spoke, holding back the urge to let go and sob. But she wouldn't do it until she knew Chrome wouldn't overhear.

"Okay, Ruri. Thank you." He turned the phone off and removed the headphones before turning and pulling Senku into his arms. "Love you," he mumbled into his mate's hair.

Senku hugged him back. "Love you too," he whispered, muffled against Chrome's shoulder. He sighed, relaxing into the embrace. "I... Chrome, can you kiss me? Please?"

"Of course." Chrome pressed a kiss to Senku's crown, then his forehead, leaving a trail of kisses down his face until he landed on Senku's lips. He cupped the back of his mate's head, deepening the kiss.

"HEY, SENKU! I'M BACK!" Taiju stuck his head inside the communications room suddenly. "Whoa! Sorry to interrupt—what were you two doing?"

Senku chuckled. "I don't know; what you think we were doing?" He turned to see his friend. Taiju was slightly red. Senku wondered if that was from one of his rare moments of embarrassment or the low lighting of the room. Either way, he was glad his friend was here now. "By the way, big oaf, congratulations!"

He smirked, stepping back and away from Chrome and taking a spot behind the line of phones. He needed space to run if he needed to. At the same time, he sent a silent apology to his mate, who was in the direct line of attack. Taiju's hugs were always crushing, after all. "You'll be an uncle."

"An uncle?" Taiju parroted back at Senku, brows furrowed in confusion before they widened and he rushed forward to hug Chrome. "CONGRATULATIONS! I'm assuming you're the dad, based on that kiss?"

Chrome nodded with a weak, wheezing breath and a small grin. "Y-yeah..."

Senku chuckled, "Yeah, he's the father. Now I'd really appreciate of you put him down and don't kill him so he _can_ be the father."

"Right, right! Wow, Senku, I never expected you to have a baby before Yuzuriha and me!" Taiju looked like he wanted to hug Senku as well, but he wisely hung back. "To think that Chrome was able to worm his way past your walls and into your heart—it brings a tear to my eye!"

Senku blushed at the comment. "It wasn't that hard." It wasn't, not with Chrome, never with Chrome. "He just was the right person." Just as his father told him, Senku found someone dear to him and didn't let go. There was nothing more to it. Not for him, anyways.

Chrome smiled at Senku gratefully and walked over to him. "Can you keep this a secret for a little bit?" he asked Taiju. "At least until we get back to the village? We have someone special we need to tell."

Senku arched an eyebrow at that, wondering who that _someone special_ was now that Ruri knew. He didn't ask, though, instead looking at Taiju, "There's some of the revival fluid on my room. Go and get your girl, big oaf."

"Oh! Right! Yuzuriha, I'm coming!" Taiju ran back out of the room toward the rest of the ship. 

Chrome smiled down at Senku. "He took that surprisingly well. So, I told Ruri; I'm guessing you want to be the one who tells Tsukasa, right?"

Senku's eyes widened. He stuttered for a moment, then nodded. Tsukasa was his friend. For a short period of time, before their first disagreement at the beach, that, just maybe, Tsukasa could be his _right_ person. Now he knew that friends were the only thing they'd always be—and Senku was happy for the way things turned out.

"Right," he conceded, pulling his alpha into another kiss. It wasn't nearly as long as he wanted it to be, cut short by static noises. He looked at the horrible phone he managed to fix up. It was an incoming call. And Senku knew exactly who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kingdom of Shipping is an all-ships-welcome Discord server. If you're interested in joining, we'd love to have you! [Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb)
> 
> Check Cloud out [on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/greatcloudninja)
> 
> Check Hime out [on Tumblr!](https://hikarinohimewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
